My Little Prince
by Yuria Asahina
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis berusia 16 tahun,putri dari pemilik Haruno Corp dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke direktur Uchiha Corp untuk melakukan kerjasama bidang bisnis. siapa yang menduga jika uchiha sasuke sang presider adalah seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun? RnR? Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Konoha High School. Dia terlihat kelelahan, karena banyaknya tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk mengayuh sepedanya hingga peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura! sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jangan sering terlambat ke sekolah!"

Itulah sambutan yang diterima gadis berambut pink ini,Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang tidak pernah absen dari ruang bimbingan konseling atau BK yang dibimbing oleh Guy Maito. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Ia bukanlah gadis yang selalu melawan jika dibentak seperti ini.

"_Sumimasen,sensei_! Tadi aku-,"

"Membantu orang tua menyebrang? Membantu anak kecil? Atau alasan lainnya,hm?"

Sakura tak bisa mengelak,karena ucapan guru di depannya ini semua tepat! Entah kenapa juga ia bingung, setiap pagi selalu menjumpai seseorang kesulitan di perjalanan.

"Baiklah,hari ini aku memaafkanmu. Cepat kembali ke kelas."

.

.

"Forehead! aku juga setuju saja kalau kau masuk ruang BK setiap harinya. Terlebih lagi menggunakan alasan yang mainstream begitu,apa kau tak bisa berbohong sedikit?"

Gadis di depan Sakura ini,Yamanaka Ino. Seorang putri Yamanaka Corp,cantik,dan dijuluki ratu gosip. Sakura juga heran kenapa bisa mempunyai teman sehebat ini,dan tentu saja sebenarnya Sakura tak kalah hebat dengan sahabatnya.

Sikapnya yang ceria,anak dari pengusaha sukses Haruno Corp,entah kenapa kelakuannya sangat cerewet, saat ini duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA masih belum pernah merasakan manis pahitnya cinta.

"Jadi,kenapa kau bisa terlambat tadi?"

"Hm,membantu anak yang terjatuh! Anak itu tampan sekali,"

"Hah? Itu lagi? Membosankan!" ujar Ino malas sambil menyeruput jus kotaknya. Sakura pun tak menyangka kenapa dia selalu bertemu orang yang kesulitan di tengah jalan. Tapi bukannya tidak mau diantar dengan mobil,Sakura lebih memilih menaiki sepeda karena hobinya.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Tadaima."

Sapa Sakura ketika memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat megah. Para pelayan berderet di sekitar pintu sambil menunduk hormat,walau sebenarnya ia sangat risih diperlakukan seperti ini. Perlahan ia melangkakan kakinya untuk mencari orang tuanya

"sakura? kau sudah pulang nak?"

Sakura terlihat heran ketika menemukan orang tuanya tengah asik mengobrol di ruang tengah. Entah kenapa ia bingung melihat ekpresi orang tuanya yang terlihat berseri-seri. Sakura kemudian mendudukan dirinya ke samping _kaa-san_nya dengan gugup.

"Err,_kaa-san_? Kenapa wajah kalian berseri begitu?"

"Yak! Tepat Sakura,_kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu!"

Sakura memandang bingung. Sementara yang tambah membingungkan ia melihat orang-orang ber -jas hitam berderet di belakang kursi. Sebenarnya ini hari apa? April mop? Oh bukan! Ini masih pertengahan Februari.

"Sakura kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang direktur Uchiha Corp!"

Entah angin apa yang membawanya,kini Sakura terlihat membeku. Suasana yang hangat kini berubah menjadi dingin. Ia berfikir,mengapa harus pakai acara perjodohan segala? Apa mereka tidak tau ini zaman apa?.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?! Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

Haruno Mebuki,_kaa-san_ Sakura perlahan memberikan _deathglare_ ke putrinya,sementara sang _tou-san _hanya tersenyum.

"Saat ini kau akan menjadi anak baik kan,Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura tersentak. Benar-benar hari yang buruk! Sebegitukah cara orang tuanya menjodohkannya? Bukankah ada Karin_-nee_ yang masih bersekolah di Paris bisa menggantikannya? Hell,yeah ini memang kejam.

Perlahan lamunan Sakura buyar ketika sang pria ber-jas itu memegang lengannya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia panik sambil meneriaki nama sang _kaa-san_,namun bukannya menolong,sang _kaa-san_ malah melambai dengan penuh senyuman.

Sakura membeku seketika. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah seorang pria tua memakai tongkat tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Sakura menggeleng keras,yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kabur dari perjodohan ini.

.

.

'Bagaimana ini,kenapa mataku harus ditutup segala?! Apa jangan-jangan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ berbohong dan ingin menjualku?' pikir Sakura kacau ketika sang pria ber-jas itu menutup matanya. Mereka membawa Sakura entah kemana dengan sebuah mobil hingga yang Sakura dengar hanya sebuah hening karena sepertinya mobil ini kedap suara.

Mungkin sudah sampai,mereka membawa Sakura menuju sebuah tempat. Sakura yang tak bisa melihat apapun karena matanya ditutup,dan hanya menghela nafas. Ia berfikir mungkin ini hanya lelucon.

"Tuan,kami sudah membawa Haruno Sakura. seperti kata anda,ia sangat susah jika kami bawa ke sini,"

'Hei! Siapapun yang di perlakukan seperti itu pastinya akan memberontak!' pikir Sakura kesal ketika mendengar pembicaraan di sebuah ruangan.

"Hn,sebaiknya kau melepaskannya Kakashi. Aku tak ingin gadisku memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama bertemu,"

"Baik,tuan!"

Perlahan seseorang yang dipanggil Kakashi itu membuka penutup mata Sakura,namun yang pertama Kakashi lihat adalah wajah masam Sakura karena tak senang jika dianggap seperti barang.

Sakura yang semula menunduk,perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. terlihat beberapa pelayan perempuan berbaris di sekitar meja sang 'Direktur' yang tengah duduk membelakanginya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajah calon tunangannya.

Drap...drapp...

'BRAK!'

"Hei,apa maksudmu memperlakukanku seperti itu? kau pikir aku sebuah mainan?"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan Sakura tampak terkejut sekaligus keringat dingin. Apakah gadis itu akan selamat jika membentak bosnya dengan kasar seperti itu? perlahan kursi itu berbalik arah hingga menghadap Sakura.

"Hn,kau memang mainanku Haruno Sakura,"

"Eh?ka-kau kan?"

"Hn? Aku Uchiha Sasuke direktur uchiha corp."

Sakura membatu sambil menunjuk sasuke lancang,membuat Kakashi tadi langsung bertindak.

"Kakashi,biarkan saja jangan menghalangiku,"

"Baik,tuan."

Presider itu turun dari kursinya yang empuk seraya menghampiri Sakura, ia tak bisa berhenti terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bocah yang ditolongnya tadi!.

"E-eh? Kau kan masih bocah?! Jangan bercanda!"

"He? kau tidak percaya?"

Sasuke yang kini tingginya mencapai telinga sakura hanya memandang gadis di depannya ini sejenak,kemudia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia menarik kerah Sakura yang masih mengenakan seragam mendekat ke arahnya.

'CUP'

Sakura membelakkan matanya terkejut. Bisa-bisanya ciuman pertamannya diambil oleh bocah ingusan ini! Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

.

.

TBC ..


	2. Chapter 2

Entah sejak kapan...

Kenapa kau memandangku seolah telah mengerti semuanya?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Sakura POV

Dari kecil,aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana menjadi seorang putri. Menikah dengan pangeran dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa kisah itu dilandasi perasaan cinta.

Seorang pangeran berjalan ke arahku. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena adanya cahaya. Kulihat ia menuju ke arahku dengan sekuntum bunga di tangannya. Perlahan ia mendekat,hingga berjarak dua meter dariku,namun entah kenapa aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Yang ku tahu adalah wangi tubuhnya seperti orang yang ku kenal. Aku tak tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kau memang mainanku Haruno Sakura!"

.

.

'BRUK!'

"Hosh...hosh...ah~ yokatta! Ini hanya mimpi! Walau dalam mimpi ternyata dia adalah manusia yang kejam!"

Pandanganku terasa aneh. Kenapa? Sejak kapan kamarku ber-cat biru? Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke sisi lain dan melihat seseorang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku.

"EH?"

"Hn,_urusai na_. Apa kau tak tahu ini masih sangat pagi?"

Tubuhku bergetar. Orang itu bangun dengan wajah seperti orang bangun tidur pada umumnya. Aku tak percaya ini! kenapa Sasuke berada satu ranjang denganku?!

"GYAAAA! DASAR BOCAH MESUM!"

Aku melemparnya dengan bantal sekuat tenaga,berharap ia jera. Ia tampak tak suka dengan balasanku hingga menatapku dingin. Aku terdiam,bukankah ia masih bocah? Aku meragukan perkataan Kakashi,sekretaris Sasuke yang mengungkapkan bahwa Sasuke masih berusia 14 tahun.

"Apa? Bukankah ini biasa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang akan menikah?"

'Ternyata bocah ini harus lebih banyak belajar!' pikirku tak suka. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Hm, hari ini aku ada kegiatan yang bernama sekolah,jadi ku mohon untuk tidak menggangguku,"

"Tidak!"

Aku kesal. Bocah sepertinya bisa membuat keputusan sepihak? Aku mulai bangkit dari ranjang ingin pergi dari kamar tersebut tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya,namun kurasakan ia memegang tanganku hingga aku menoleh.

"Hn? Kau membantah? Sungguh menggelikan jika putri keluarga Haruno bisa bersikap seperti ini,dan sepertinya kau yang memulai game ini nona Haruno."

Aku hanya tersenyum walau sebenarnya agak menakutkan untuk membantahnya. Di ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua,dimana para pelayan yang kemarin?! Sungguh sebuah bencana.

"Ta-tapi aku masih ingin sekolah,_baka_!"

"Tidak! Hari ini kau tidak boleh pergi,kau adalah tunanganku. Jadi,diamlah dan duduk manis hinga aku mengijinkanmu!"

'Cih,dasar boca egois!' pikirku kesal.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu,terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan seseorang bermasker,yaitu Kakashi sambil membawa sesuatu. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangku hingga aku menaikan alis.

"Bagaimana malam pertama anda nona Haruno? Apa berjalan lancar?"

"Eh? Ma-malam pertama? Maksudmu aku dengan bocah itu?" kataku keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar.

"Apa? Kau meremehkanku? Tenang saja,aku bisa membuatmu puas walau hanya satu jam,Sakura." ujar Sasuke membuat wajahku memerah. Aku memandangnya aneh,mana mungkin bocah ini calon suamiku!.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi,aku tak henti berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk bocah yang sombong itu. ia tidak mengijinkanku ke sekolah,dan dia malah pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana di mension besar ini bersama para pelayan yang lumayan banyak.

Aku heran,apa ia pergi sekolah? Bukankah ia juga seorang direktur? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ia mengurus sebuah perusaan besar Uchiha Corp sendirian dengan usia yang masih amat muda. Entah kenapa,kini aku jadi khawatir padanya. Entah kenapa aku ingin menjaganya.

"Nona Sakura,kenapa melamun? Memikirkan tuan Sasuke kah?"

Aku terkejut melihat sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangku. Ternyata ia adalah nenek Chiyo,ketua pelayan disini. Untung saja aku tidak mati muda karena terkejut.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku memikirkan bocah ingusan seperti dia. Tipeku itu adalah pria yang memiliki sifat dewasa,bukan bocah seperti dia!"

"Lalu kenapa muka nona Sakura merah jika membicarakan tuan Sasuke?"

Aku sempat panik. Kenapa wajahku bisa memerah di saat seperti ini?! apalagi aku tak tahu ingin bilang apa pada nenek Chiyo.

"Ano,aku ingin bertanya. Memangnya walau sudah bekerja,apa Sasuke masih bersekolah?"

"Iya,nona Sakura. tuan Sasuke saat ini masih bersekolah di Konoha International Junior High School,dan selalu mendapat peringkat pertama 'S class',"

"APA? I-itukan sekolah yang sulit?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hohoho."

Berfikir sejenak. Apa Sasuke itu robot? Walau masih sekolah sudah mengelola perusahaan. Aku terdiam,apa sebaiknya aku bersikap lebih baik padanya? Aku menggeleng keras. Mana mungkin orang egois dan sombong seperti dia perlu di kasihani.

"Etto,bagaimana dengan orang tua-,"

"Maaf nona Sakura sepertinya aku harus kembali ke dapur."

Nenek Chiyo tampak kebingungan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempat semula. Tapi entah kenapa rasa ingin tahu tentang Sasuke membuatku sangat senang.

~0o00o0o0o00o0~

Normal POV

Di sebuah sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha. Sekolah menengah pertama yang telah mengambil banyak siswa jenius,dan kaya. Seorang pria berambut reven tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan beberapa pelayan mengelilinginya.

Semua mata memandang tampak terpaku. Bukan hanya wajah yang rupawan, harta,otak encer, tahta pun ia miliki. Bahkan para gurupun hanya memandang takjub pada orang itu. mereka tak menyangka bahwa orang sehebat itu adalah salah satu murid mereka.

"Kakashi,apa jadwal pertama ku?"

"Hm,pukul 08.00 am,rapat bersama para petinggi Konoha. Pukul 10.00 am melakukan upacara minum teh bersama keluarga Akasuna. Pukul 01.00 pm makan siang bersama-,"

"Batalkan. Batalkan jadwalku melakukan upacara minum teh hingga ke depannya. Khusus hari ini aku akan pulang pukul 10.00 am!"

"Apa anda yakin? Bukankah upacara minum teh keluarga Akasuna sangat penting?"

"Hn, masih ada mainan yang menungguku di rumah." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

~0o0o0o0~

Flashback

Sebelum mengetahui acara perjodohan tersebut,Sakura yang masih polos tanpa pernah mengenal apa itu perasaan cinta kini harus dijodohkan dengan seorang bocah yang memiliki umur lebih muda darinya.

Bermula awal pertemuannya dengan sang calon suami terjadi pada waktu berangkat ke sekolah. Ia yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang karena terlambat tak melihat keadaan sekitar hingga ia menabrak seseorang,dan tentu saja Sakura langsung membelokan sepeda ke arah yang berlawanan hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

Ia tampak kesakitan,dan beruntungnya ia tak terluka. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati seorang bocah tengah menatapnya datar. Bocah itu perlahan melangkah ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" ujar bocah itu sambil memperlihatkan seragamnya yang robek di bagian lengan.

"Heh? Kenapa aku?"

"Hn,saat kau berbelok dengan kecepatan seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba."

Sakura melihat tindakan bocah tersebut hanya merenggut kesal. Ia berfikir,bukankah itu juga kesalahan bocah itu? untung saja wajahnya rupawan,sehingga membuat Sakura berfikir dua kali untuk memukulnya.

"E-etto,_gomen_! Aku yang salah,jadi maaf ya. _Nee-chan_ memang buru-buru!" dusta Sakura seraya mengambil sepedanya yang berada di samping pohon dan segera menuju sekolahnya. Bocah yang melihat Sakura itu,tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Fufu.._nee-chan_?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku celananya,mencari sebuah nama yang akan ia hubungi.

"Kakashi,aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang gadis berambut pink dengan seragam Konoha High School. Aku membutuhkannya." Ujarnya singkat,tampak tak bisa dibantah. Bocah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati taman hingga sampai di gang sempit.

Tampaknya disana tidak ada seorang pun. Ia berjalan kearah sebuah gundukan tanah dengan sebuah papan yang menancap di atasnya. Ia tampak memandang datar gundukan tanah tersebut sesekali tertawa,walaupun air mata tak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Heh, kalian sungguh jahat meninggalkanku _kaa-san,tou-san_."

Ia tampak kacau kali ini. Sesekali ia memegang dadanya merasakan sakit. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah rasa penyesalan yang tak berujung.

.

.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu melamun. Seharian tanpa melakukan apapun pastinya membuat perasaan malas tambah membesar. Terkurung di dalam mension besar sambil menunggu sang pemiliknya yang tak menampakan batang hidungnya sejak dua hari lalu. Ia berfikir, apakah pekerjaannya sangat berat hingga tak pulang berhari-hari?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Berada dalam mension besar ini bersama pelayan-pelayan tanpa diberi kewenangan menikmati udara segar diluar sana membuatnya merasa mati muda. Ia tampak lesu dengan sebuah honey pie dan beberapa buah macaron di depannya.

Memang, patissiere di mension ini setara dengan patissiere kelas kakap internasional. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini ia tak nafsu memakan hidangan langka itu. perasaannya resah, entah memikirkan orang tuanya atau bocah mesum itu.

Sakura yakin, di sekolah, kini Ino tengah bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya. Selintas ide merasuk ke kepala pink Haruno Sakura. ia bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki sehingga membuat para pelayan mau tak mau menatap Sakura.

"Huaah, memang hari ini sangat baik untuk membersihkan diri. Jadi, bisakah kalian semua keluar dari kamarku?" tampak para pelayan itu mengangguk, sepertinya ia sangat mematuhi ucapan Sakura.

Setelah beberapa waktu, tinggalah Sakura sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia tampak menyeringai puas dengan kilatan aneh dimatanya.

"Sejauh ini sukses, bocah kerdil itu tak akan pulang jadi aku bebas!"

Ia mengganti pakaian biasanya dengan seragam sekolah Konoha High School, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan bando kelinci sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan perlahan keluar ke arah pintu, kemudian menjalankan misinya.

'**Kabur dari mension ini!'**

Bagaikan di film-film action, tampak Sakura angat lihai dalam mengendap-endap keluar dari mension hingga sampai keluar dari gerbang mension dengan selamat.

Dengan senang, Haruno Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan. Ia sadar telah buta arah melihat beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang. Ia bingung, masalahnya kini adalah ia tak membawa uang seperserpun.

Bagaikan orang hilang, Sakura menoleh kemana-mana dengan keringatan bercucuran. Sungguh lucu jika seorang yang baru saja kabur dari kadangnya kemudian balik lagi. Dengan panik, ia sudah tak bisa berfikir hingga sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkannya.

'DIN...DIN!'

Mobil itu terhenti, begitu pula Sakura yang masih menutup wajahnya karena ketakunan akan maut yang nyaris menimpanya. Orang di dalam mobil itu pun keluar. Sakura masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar tak berani melihat.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar orang itu menyebut namanya, Sakurapun menyingkirkan tangannya yang semula menutup wajahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

"Sa-sasuke? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura kalang kabut. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. kenapa kau keluar rumah?" Sakura terdiam sambil menunduk. Namun, detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau, hah? Siapa yang tak bosan dikurung di mension besar itu!" maki Sakura tak puas.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar. Kau tahu, diluar sana banyak orang yang mengincarmu terutama saingan bisnisku." Penerangan Sasuke membuat wajahnya memerah. Apa artinya Sasuke menghawatirkannya?

"Sa-sasuke, kenapa kau bawa mobil sendiri? Kau kan masih kecil!" bentak sakura mencari-cari alasan sambil melihat mobil yang masih berdiam di dekat mereka.

"Sungguh bodohnya kau. Apa kau tak melihat supir ku ada di dalam?"

~~0o0o00o000o~~

Ternyata rencana kabur dari rumah cukup menyulitkan. Sakura mendapat pelajaran kali ini, yaitu tidak lupa membawa uang ketika kabur dari rumah! Bagaikan senyuman penjahat di malam hari, ia tertawa bagaikan penyihir yang telah mengalahkan putri salju dengan apel beracunnya.

"Tertawamu mengerikan!" entah sejak kapan bocah itu, Uchiha Sasuke berada di sebelahnya sambil membawa buku tebal. "Hei, kemana saja kau dua hari ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura merasakan urat kemarahannya terlihat jelas ketika di balas dengan seperti itu. tentu saja ia wajib tahu, karena ia adalah sandera dari mension ini.

"Besok aku ingin ke sekolah. Kuingatkan jangan menghalangiku, akan kucabut semua rambut ayam mu itu!" gertak Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum nyaris tak terlihat. "Lakukan saja."

Sakura agak terkejut. Apakah bocah ayam ini sangat takut jika rambutnya dicabut? Kenapa Sakura tak menggertaknya dari dulu jika seperti itu.

.

.

Dengan dua pengawal, satu supir pribadi, dilengkapi fasilitas kendaraan mewah, dan.. satu orang bocah. Tak habis pikir jika Sakura datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini, apalagi ditemani seorang bocah.

Wajahnya datar, tingginya pun tak lebih tinggi dari Sakura, pastinya semua orang disekolah ini mengira Sakura membawa seorang adik ke sekolah. Pagi hari yang cerah kini terasa gelap. mimpi baik Sakura semalam telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

'Tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini'

Semua orang memandangnya setiap menginjakan satu langkah demi langkah. Dan yang paling aneh, mengapa bocah itu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan para pengawalnya. Seperti selebriti yang baru saja masuk sekolah, ia dipandang ribuan mata dengan tatapan kagum. Entah, kegeeran atau kenyataan yang dipandang Sasuke atau Sakura?

Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan riang seakan mendapat info untuk gosip barunya. Sasuke yang melihat sekolah mulai ribut pun tampak mulai risih dengan bisikan-bisikan aneh yang mengucapkan kata manis, unyu, ataupun kata tabu lainnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang berbicara santai pun terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan membuat para pengikutnya ikut berhenti.

"Hei, berhenti bergumam yang tidak jelas. Dasar gadis jala- " Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"AHAHA, MAAF SEMUA. ADIKKU MEMANG KASAR DAN TAK PUNYA MORAL, MAAF!"

Mungkin inilah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura. Semua yang memandangnya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Ino yang langsung berlari ketika melihat pacarnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

" Hee, 'adik'? walau tadi adalah keadaan mendesak, tak kusangka kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu," kritik Sasuke pedas membuat Sakura dibungkam kata-kata. "Kata-katamu yang akan keluar pasti akan membuat gempar seluruh sekolah. Maaf saja, aku malas menulis surat permohonan maaf untukmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura berbalik dan langsung menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum- ah bukan, maksudnya menyeringai.

"Haha, ini menyenangkan!"

TBC..

A/N :

Gomen minna, nggak sempat ngelanjutin ff ini. dan kali ini pun fanficnya pendek dan kata-katanya pun kurang :'( .Gara-gara sakit aku jadi nggak bisa mikirin lagi ini fanfic gimana kedepannya. Jadi gomen sebesar-besarnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Seorang pria tengah duduk santai di bangkunya dengan tatapan kosong. Bukannya tak punya teman, melainkan saat ini teman-temannya tampak sedang bermain sepak bola dengan semangatnya. Prinsipnya, ia tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk permainan yang merebutkan satu bola.

Ia menatap ke arah jendela melihat permainan teman-temannya, menghiraukan sekumpulan gadis yang datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya ataupun berkeperluan yang tidak penting.

"Sasuke! Kau mau ikut pertandingan bola besok lusa? Tim kami kekurangan orang." Toleh Sasuke ketika mendengar suara yang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Hn, bukankah timmu sudah pas Naruto?" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. "Chouji itu pemain yang payah. Lagipula ia hanya pemain cadangan,"

"Tidak ada yang namanya pemain yang payah dalam tim." Seketika suasana kelas nampak ribut karena ucapan bijak dari Sasuke. Dan Naruto kini hanya swedrop ria.

Ditempat lain, Sakura yang sudah bisa menikmati masa SMA nya dengan tenang tengah tersenyum, walaupun ia masih terikat kontrak menjadi tunangan seorang bocah. Namun, yang membuatnya bingung akhir-akhir ini adalah ia merasa sering di awasi seseorang membuatnya agak takut.

Ketika berbelanja bersama Ino sepulang sekolah, seorang pria dengan sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Lalu, ketika pulang ke rumah Sasuke ia diikuti seseorang seharian. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ia sangat ketakutan.

Dan tentu saja, Sakura tak berniat melaporkan hal ini pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah menolak diantar dengan mobil plus bodyguard kelas internasional. Mungkin, jika mengetahui hal ini,Sasuke bakal mendatangkan seorang hitman untuk menjaganya.

'Drrtt...drrtttt'

Sakura merasakan saku roknya bergetar dan mengambil sebuah smartphone dari sana. Dengan malas, ia memencet hanphone layar sentuh itu dengan jemari lentiknya dengan cepat.

'Sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu.'

Pesannya begitu singkat, nyaris saja Sakura tak jadi membacanya. Ia meletakan handphonenya kembali ke sakunya, dan melaksanakan tujuan awalnya pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Sungguh heran Sakura tak menemukan sebuah mobil mewah di depan sekolahnya. Biasanya Sasuke dan para pengikutnya bakal parkir di tempat yang bisa Sakura jangkau. Ia berdiri sudah beberapa menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, namun tak ada satupun orang yang menjemputnya.

"Mungkin dia lupa,"gumam Sakura agak kecewa dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sakura!" gadis itu menoleh mendengar arahnya suara yang memanggil namanya. Terlihat Sasuke tengah berlari dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. "Eh, kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku terlambat. Di jalan sedang macet, jadi aku berlari sampai sini." Hampir saja Sakura bersemu karena mengira Sasuke berjuang demi dirinya. "Heh, tak kusangka kau mau bersusah payah demi menepati janjimu. Lalu, mana kata maaf darimu?"

"Hn, untuk apa aku mengatakan itu padamu? Bukankah itu sia-sia?" memang, menurut Sakura bocah yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui adalah bocah di depannya ini. sudah mesum, tak tau sopan santun pada yang lebih tua, bahkan gayanya dan cara bicara sungguh menyebalkan.

"Jadi, dengan alasan apa kau ingin menjemputku sekolah?" tanya Sakura to the point. "Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala di suatu tempat denganmu." Sakura merespon ucapan Sasuke dengan pandangan lain, sehingga ia kalang kabut.

"Su-suatu tempat? Berdua? Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Sakura, dan untungnya kini di sekitar gerbang para murid sudah berkurang. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh, tidak ada. Ayo, aku tak ingin pulang malam." Bentak Sakura dengan nada agak malu. Sungguh kesalahpahaman yang kurang mengenakan.

'Seharusnya itu ucapanku' pikir Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura ke sebuah tempat dibalik kuil yang terlihat masih terawat. Bukannya tujuan Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kuil, melainkan menuju halaman belakang kuil yang penuh pepohonan, bahkan semak-semak yang menjulang tinggi.

Mau tak mau, kedua orang ini melewatinya dengan susah payah. Sasuke yang notabene tinggi yang rata-rata pendek, kini malah berada di depan sakura untuk mengahalau semak-semak itu. Melihat Sasuke yang berjuang begitu, Sakura langsung menarik baju Sasuke.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, kita berjuang bersama-sama." Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dan ia pula tak tahu mengapa ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura berjalan ke samping Sasuke, kemudian membantunya menghalau semak-semak itu hingga akhinya ia tiba di tempat tujuan yang Sasuke maksud.

Mata gadis itu memandang takjub, mulutnya ternganga. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menghilangkan peluh di keningnya. Tak diherankan jika Sakura terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah sungai mengalir dikelilingi bebatuan yang terlihat rapi.

Jujur saja, tempat ini masih kalah jauh dengan pemandangan luar negeri. Namun, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Kau yang pertama," ujar Sasuke ambigu, membuat Sakura berhenti bermain-main air. "Pertama apa?" sorot mata Sasuke tampak sedih, dan kesepian.

"Kau gadis pertama yang datang kesini selain _kaa-san_. Datang kesini hanya membuat kenangan buruk terungkit" hembusan angin tampak membawa kesedihan yang mendalam. "Aku tahu, tapi untuk saat ini, bagiku ini adalah kenangan yang indah." Ujar Sakura jujur.

Kali ini Sasuke sadar,orang yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Sakura. ia mulai tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Sakura tengah asik bermain air.

CBUR!

Sasuke terkejut dan melihat Sakura basah kuyup ditengah sungai. Bukannya menolong, Sasuke malah tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang frustasi. Gadis itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke tepian, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk santai.

"Sakura, pakaian dalammu kelihatan." Ujar sasuke singkat sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Dan tentu saja, ucapan itu membuat gadis itu malu setengah mati. Ia berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya karena seragam yang lumayan tipis.

"Gunakan ini. aku tak mau kau masuk angin, maka ini akan menjadi kenangan yang buruk nantinya."

BLUSH!

Sakura meraih jas yang diberi Sasuke. Maklum, sekolah Uchiha Sasuke ini memang terkenal, dan seragamnya memakai jas, sungguh elit.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah sempurna, ketika merasakan wangi tubuh Sasuke yang masih melekat di jasnya. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar, wajahnya pun kini kian memerah. Sebenarnya ini kenapa?

TBC..

A/N :

Sankyu minna-san yang udah baca fanfic chapter 4. Mohon dukungan untuk seterusnya, dan riviewnya ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Gadis itu melamun di alam pikirannya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, bahkan Ino sahabatnyapun tak tahu menahu mengapa Sakura memasang wajah merona sedari tadi. Sakura tak pernah cerita padanya, bahkan gadis yang menjadi teman setia curhat Sakura ini pun tak diberitahu mengapa ia menjadi sekarang ini.

"Forehead, maaf saja aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau tiba-tiba menjadi gila sekarang. Wajahmu memerah, bukankah sekarang masih musim semi?"

Perkataan Ino membuat lamunan Sakura membuyar. "Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku," ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke Ino. "Melihat tingkahmu sekian hari membuatku yakin kau sedang bermasalah."

Sebenarnyapun Sakura bukannya tak peka dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke, hanya saja ia masih ragu karena ini adalah perasaan aneh yang baru ia rasakan. Pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta.

Sikap aneh Sasuke semenjak kejadian di sungai itu membuat Sakura tak berhenti berdebar. Seperti jika ditatap dengan mata onyx bocah itu langsung membuat blushing, Sasuke mendekat beberapa meter saja sudah membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sakura yakin, jika seperti ini terus maka ia akan kena serangan jantung di usia muda.

Bukannya ingin menghindar dari Sasuke, malah Sakura ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke. Sekian lama tinggal dirumah Sasuke, kini ia tahu bahwa bocah itu sudah menanggung banyak beban di pundaknya yang kecil itu seakan bisa rapuh kapan saja.

~0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o~

Seorang pria berlutut di hadapannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Lidahnya tercekat ketika melihat seorang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan sinis. Tak henti-hentinya pria itu memohon ampun sambil berlutut bahkan bersujud.

"Sungguh hina kau. Berani sekali kau menentangku bahkan berani melawan dibelakangku," wajah pria itu semakin memucat. Ia sungguh tak bisa apa-apa ketika membayangkan dirinya berada di balik jeruji besi dengan jangka waktu belasan tahun.

"Uchiha_-san_ maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu bahwa gadis itu sekarang menjadi milik anda. Rencananya aku hanya ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan Haruno, sungguh aku tidak tahu," pengampunan pria itu tampak dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sangat ingin melihat ekspresi karyawanmu jika mengetahui bahwa sang presidirnya menyeludupkan uang ke perusahaan lain, dan malah bermain dengan para gadis di sebuah bar. Dengan alasan itu paling tidak kau akan mendekam di penjara beberapa tahun. Anggap saja karena kau hampir melukai Sakura-ku. " Sasuke menyeringai puas

Pria yang berlutut dihadapan Sasuke pucat pasi mendengar semua rahasianya dibongkar. Dengan amarah membuncah, pria itu bangkit dari posisinya semula dan ingin memukul Sasuke, namun untunglah Kakashi yang berada tepat di samping Uchiha muda itu langsung bertindak.

"Oh satu lagi, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu tentang kekerasan terhadapku. Nikmati saja sisa hidupmu." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan pria itu di ruangannya. Sungguh tanpa ampun Uchiha Sasuke jika seseorang berani menyentuh gadis miliknya, walaupun itu hanya melirik bahkan menguntit.

Mobil poXche melaju dengan kecepatan normal melewati jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai dengan beberapa orang pulang dari tempat kerja. Mobil mewah itu masuk menuju kawasan elit dan masuk terparkir di bagasi dengan rapi.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil itu dengan ekspresi lelah namun masih datar seperti biasanya. Dan saat itu pula, masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink menenteng tasnya masuk dari gerbang.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menuju arah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kau pernah merasa ada yang mencelakaimu bukan?"

"Itu mungkin hanya hal kecil," langkah kecil itu perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan marah. "Kau bilang hal kecil? Setengah mati aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat Sasuke sangat marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. walaupun Sasuke sedang marah, entah kenapa Sakura masih merasakan degupan di dadanya, dan juga rasa senang karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang yang kini tengah merunduk kesal atas apa yang terjadi. Di permalukan oleh seorang bocah yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi darinya. Siapapun pasti akan kesal dan merasakan kebencian hebat dalam dirinya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda tengah berkacak pinggang di samping pintu dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku, _tou-san_?"

Satu kata yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu telah membuat kepala pria yang semula merunduk itu terperajat ke atas dan melihat anaknya memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dasar kau anak brengsek, berani sekali kau datang kemari,"

"ku lihat perusahaan ini akan segera bangkrut. Mengetahui sang direktur yang memiliki status sosial yang menjijikan. Jadi, mana yang lebih brengsek?"

~0o0o0oo0o0o0o~

Seperti siswi pada umumnya, Sakura berangkat kesekolah pagi seperti biasa. Pria yang biasa menguntitnya akhir-akhir inipun sudah menghilang bagaikan diterbangkan angin.

Kaki jenjangnya masuk menuju gerbang sekolah dengan anggunnya, dan jatuh ketika beberapa gadis menabraknya. Seperti biasanya, Gaara sang andalan klub sepakbola tak pernah absen membuat para gadis berkumpul ketika ia datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" spontan Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar sebutan 'nona' kecuali di rumahnya ataupun rumah Sasuke. Tangan pria itu menjulur kearahnya seakan memberi sedikit bantuan untuk berdiri.

Bagaikan di novel percintaan, Sakura memandang penuh pesona melihat seorang pemuda baby face di hadapannya dengan senyuman bak pangeran. Baru saja mendapat tontonan asik, beberapa murid langsung menyerobot ke arahnya dengan rombongan yang tak terhitung oleh jari tangan.

Dengan kalang kabut, Sakura terombang-ambing seperti sebuah papan yang berada di tengah lautan. Dan tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan seorang siswi yang membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takjub.

"Ketua osis kita yang baru memang hebat!"

'KE-KETUA OSIS?' pikir Sakura besar-besaran.

Tbc...

A/N :

Anyeong minna-san, hehe lama nggak jumpa #SKSD #gampar sama sakura

Maaf lama, setelah menguras otak biar ini fanfic nyambung kedepannya, tak mudah ditebak, ataupun tugas yang banyak sehingga otak tambah penuh (?) #pidato apa curhat -_-

melihat kalian yang terus meriview, ataupun mendukung gw sudah sangat berterima kasih sekali sekaligus bahagia. Mohon dukungannya ke depan ya minna, gw tunggu riview sekaligus komentarnya ya.


End file.
